Jeri-MAX
Jeri-MAX (sometimes abbreviated to JMAX or JMX), is a No Mercy CAW League created by Something CAWful admin Jericho222. It is based off of the e-fed of the same name that had gained some popularity back in 2008 on the SMF Forums. Jeri-MAX is most known for being the original home of multi-time CAW World Champion Dorf Liggleton. Jeri-MAX is part of The Vivianverse, sharing its continuity with leagues such as New-WWE, NESE, and WCW. Season One took place from December 2009 to August 2010. Season Two started on January 1st, 2011, but was soon put on hold till May 19th, 2011 due to the emergence of Vertex and their strike against the company. 'Jeri-MAX Roster ' ''Current Jeri-MAX Roster'' (Italicized = Inactive) Tag Teams & Stables *'Bulk & Skull' *'D-Generation X: '''Triple H & Shawn Michaels *'Edge & Christian''' *'The Hardys: '''Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy *'The Gower Dynasty:' Justin Gower & Huffington Gower *'Vertex:' Dorf Liggleton, El Jefe, Jurt Angle, Sheamus, Aladdin Hassan, & Lucas Gomez Former Talent *7-Up Spot (2008-2010) Released *Big Boss Man (2009-2010) Released *Brutus Beefcake (2010) by Hulk Hogan Offscreen *Chyna (2010) Released *Kevin 11 (2008-2010) Retired *Brian Knobbs (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Jerry Sags (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Steve "The Intern" Lantern (2011) Quit Current Champions Shows ''Season 1 Jeri-MAX Results Season 2 Jeri-MAX Results Although there is no roster split like back in the days of the e-fed, Jeri-MAX has 2 different shows: Jeri-MAX WARP and Jeri-MAX VORTEX. WARP is considered the "Raw" and VORTEX is the "SmackDown." During the e-fed era, a 3rd Brand, Jeri-MAX Eastern (the "ECW"), was created but was not brought back when Jeri-MAX became a full fledged CAW League. WARP's official theme is "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead. VORTEX's official theme is "Rise Up" by Drowning Pool. WARP is currently commentated by Blee Blee Blee, while VORTEX is commentated by Homer and Johnny. Jeri-MAX PMX Jeri-MAX PMX could easily have been described as Jeri-MAX's answer to WWE NXT. In season 1, Jeri-MAX pros mentored 8 Divas on their way to JeriMania, where they fought to become the first ever Jeri-MAX Women's Champion. The winner of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 1 was Yuna. Jeri-MAX Season 2 was cancelled after the emergence of Vertex. Sakoda would immediately sign half of them (Matt Eichorn, Steven Spriter, and Caylen Rogers), to Jeri-MAX contracts in order to fill the roster spots left open by those on strike. CPVs *Jeri-MAX Black Hole *Jeri-MAX Ooze *Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash *Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble *Jeri-MAX Horizon *Jeri-MAX JeriMania Awards *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of May 8th - 14th **(Jeri-MAX PMX Episode 3) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 13th - 19th **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 24) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 27th - July 3rd **(Jeri-MAX WARP Episode 25) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of August 7th - 14th **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 26) Trivia Jeri-MAX is the first CAW League to post a show (Jeri-MAX (Episode 5)) WARP New Year's Special) in the 2010's decade, at least for those living in the eastern United States. Jeri-MAX is the only known CAW League that uses a 6-Year-Old (Now 8) as a commentator. BigJerichool222's account reached 500 subscribers in April of 2011. Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues